Trogdor and the friends they meet
by black00hearts
Summary: Once upon a time there was a very pretty girl named Elain. it all went wrong from there...read and watch her fall!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a very pretty girl named Elain. She had a pet dragon-man called Trogdor the BURNINATOR!! and he used to burn all of her enemies to crisps. Like Gilbert Gump and Forest Grape. Everybody hated them though so it was ok. Then Elains best friends Romeo and Juliet made a suicide pact and went and killed themselves for true love. The next day her school was closed down so she went on a murderous rampage with her friends Niki and Bender the burninater and trashed the WHS to tiny little bits. Much like this....BOOOMM tinkle tinkle tinkle...this was also the start the Lainy Dynasty. It was very short because Bender accidentally set fire to her robes and then ninjas trashed the place and tore everything apart including Niki and when Elain was out of fire Bender tripped her and she face planted the ground pirss style and then she ran all the way home crying like a baby from scotch college. Bender then followed her laughing until she died.

After this Elain was transferred to scotch college and in memory of her friends she burnt the place down. Then ninja came and ripped the place apart. The scotch college peoples then turned into gorillas and one kidnapped Elain who Kung fu'ed their ass. Then she dived off the roof onto her Kawasaki ninja (a real ninja not the bike) and they rode off into the sunset where they met DIMAOND Elain turned into Sailor Moon and her and her ninja lover killed Diamond and defeated the negaverse. Before Diamond died he proclaimed his love for Niki and how much he wanted Sailor Moon just to get close to her. Elain felt very shotdown.

As they rode into the sunset Elain and her ninja got married. Then suddenly he pulled off his ninja mask and it was Kakashi. Then an arrow was fired at Kakashi and he slumped to the ground. Niki jumped down from a tree and walked over to see what she had hit. Elain began to cry.

"He was going to be the father of my twins" she sobbed. Kakashi groaned and rolled over to look longingly into Elains eyes.

"Don't work, I will always be with you," he said, and then a travelling surgeon went passed and saw that he was hurt and bandaged Kakashi up. Kakashi thanked the man and hugged Elain.

"What are we going to call our kids?" he asked.

"I was thinking of Bender and Naruto." Elain said.

"NOT UNDER MY ROOF! NARUTO IS A FAGGOT!" he roared Elain looked at Kakashi longingly then sighed.

"Well I suppose we could call him Kakashi JR." she said. Kakashi smiled and hugged Elain.

"It's perfect." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine months later Elains two beautiful twins were born and Kakashi were never happier. On their first birthday Kakashi began to train them to be ninja.

10 years later when they were training their kids, something fell out of the sky and hit Elain on the head, knocking her out. Bender being the more adventurous of the twins walked over to the fallen body, picking up a stick and poked it. The body Rolled over with a groan.

"Who are you" she demanded, poking the figure in the eye and watching him wince.

"I am HARRY POTTER!" shouting the last part as if it were supposed to mean something. Both twins blinked, meanwhile Elain who was starting to come round was knocked out again by the falling broom the 'harry potter' was riding.

"Hey look potters got a stick, just like me" Kakashi JR said pointing at him and holding up his stick.

"Congratulations. Now you know the male anatomy" Bender retorted.

Suddenly out of the bushes, faster than the speed of light came...NIKI!! Who was suddenly killed when Elain came up behind her and stabbed her in the back, just like the back stabber she is. She was knocked out a third time by Niki's falling body.

"All this knocking out must not be good for her body" Kakashi said stepping over his wife's body as he walked past.

"Quick he moved get him!" Kakashi JR yelled jumping on the Harry Potter and pulling out a knife and killing him in less than two seconds.

"Um, I don't think he moved" Kakashi said to his son.

"He twitched" Kakashi JR defended. 82 83

"now I'll have his stick" Kakashi JR said reaching down to harry's pants.

"Oh no you don't" kakashi, who had come in halfway through the conversation didn't know what happened and had a quite dirty mind thought the worst of where his son was reaching.

"No dad he means this" Bender said picking up the stick from the dead boys hand, as she touched it gold and silver sparks flew out the end.

"ahhhhhh DEAMON!!" she yelled throwing it away from her. It went sailing through the air and landed...right in Elains just opening eye, she slumped over again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um lets not tell your mother about this" Kakashi said walking over to his wife's body and pulling the wand out of her eye before walking back to his kids.

"what are we going to do with this" he said pointing to the body or the 'HARRY POTTER' as he called himself

"oh oh oh pick me, pick me" Kakashi JR says jumping up and down waving his hand in the air.

"i can't believe you are of my blood" Kakashi senior mutters to himself, slowly shaking his head.

"Yes kakashi" kakashi senior said pointing to his son.

"Let's BURN him!" he yelled a feral glint in his eye as he thought of the burning body.

"Um...I don't think so" bender said backing away from her twin, dashing behind her father's body. Kakashi walked over to his wife's body and kicked her. She jumped up with a start.

"wake up luv, we got a body to get rid of" he said going back over to harry potters body and picking up his legs, Elain stumbled over and picked up his arms, as they picked him up a book fell out of his pocket. Bender having recovered from her 'fit' picked up the book and the wand, opening to a random page she pointed the wand at her brother:

"hocus pocus" she shouted, watching with fascination as her brother turned in to a ferret and started bouncing up and down.

"Bender, as funny as it is to watch your brother bounce like that, turn him back" Kakashi said walking back to his children, his wife stumbling along behind him, but was suddenly knocked out again by her bouncing ferret-shaped son.

"Fine your no fun" Bender pouted reversing what she did to her brother.

"Now give me that book and the stick" kakashi said holding out his hand for his daughter to pass over the said objects.

"Kakashi, pick up your mother and take her inside, put her somewhere where there is nothing that can knock her out." Kakashi senior ordered his son.

"Now let's see what we can do about bringing miss Hall here back to life" kakashi senior said flipping through the book.

"Aha, found it" he shouted happily pointing the stick at Niki's slowly decomposing body and shouts


	4. Chapter 4

"**wingardium levsoa" a green light shot out the end of the stick and engulfed Niki's body, suddenly she sat up and shouted**

"It wasn't me, honest" as if she had been dreaming and had done something wrong.

After niki was brought back from the dead, life was much better. Elain sadly died due to too many blows to the head but only after giving kakashi 12 more kids...all at once. Kakashi senior wasn't upset for long; he found love in the arms of the very girl who had tried to kill him all that two hours ago. Yes that's right; kakashi's new wife was Niki, but sadly she bore him no children for she was dead, see that spell had made her live again but her body was dead and could not carry a baby. They lived happily ever after. As for kakashi JR and his sister bender, well they found out that they weren't really brother and sister at all, as told by some old man called Albus Dumbledore and finely told their father and step mother that they had been dating for years and that Bender was pregnant, kakashi and niki were over the moon about getting their first grandchild, but were deeply saddened when the child turned out to be completely hideous and demonic, it turned out that they really were still brother and sister, and that the old man had just wanted to have some more people to kill and another baby that he could say would save the world one day, but Bender and Kakashi JR loved their daughter and named her Elain after their much loved, and sadly not very missed mother. But sadly because of her demonic tendencies Elain killed her parents and ate their livers then ran away to join the circus. Meanwhile back at the once named Elain Dynasty, Trogdor the BURNINATOR!! Had made his own dynasty after him much loved owner had left him all those hours ago. He had built himself a HUGE pink castle with blue spots, yellow doors, blood red carpet, and even a little dog house for hid pet, he had his own heard of my little ponies, and a whole bunch of T-shirts with funny slogans such as; "Teachers are Weapons of Mass Instruction", "Figment of my own imagination.", "Polygamy Loves Company", and some not so funny ones like; "if I were you, I wouldn't be me", "Rehab Is for Quitters", and he's also got this one which he makes his pet voldemort wear "I'M OUT OF ESTROGEN AND I'VE GOT A GUN", which is kind of strange considering Voldemort is a guy, and had no gun but he won't complain. You see voldemort only threatened to take over the world, killed all those people, and lived in a cave, because he was batman...kidding, he hoped someone would come along and beat him down, which was his fantasy, which is what Trogdor did, now voldemort would do anything to please his master. Trogdor and his slave...I mean pet, Voldemort lived happily for the next hour or two until the demonic and seriously hideous Elain came and killed them all (even including the My little ponies) and ate their livers, she was wearing a shirt that said "Next mood swing: 6 minutes." Sadly six minutes later and with no one to kill Elain spontaneously combusted and was never seen again.  



End file.
